


Tell Me When You're Ready

by EvieWhite



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV), wayhaught - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8018215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvieWhite/pseuds/EvieWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well it turns out that chicks do in fact dig scars, Nicole Haught in particular, but they become over protective and very concerned with how their girlfriends acquire said scars. Alternatively, that time Waverly got shot and Nicole kissed her and they lived happily ever after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me When You're Ready

"Are you sure you're alright, Waves?" My sister puts a cup of tea with honey on my nightstand and sits on the edge of my bed. "I could stay with you today if you need." Wynonna looks at me with concern but I know there are more important things for the Earp heir to be doing than babysitting her little sister.

"No, I'll be fine Wynonna. You go work the case with Dolls, don't worry about me. I need some rest after getting shot anyways."

Wynonna just chuckles and pats my shoulder as she gets up to leave. "Grazed, the bullet only grazed you."

"But shot sounds so much more badass!"

"Get some rest!" Wynonna calls over her shoulder, shaking her head as she walks out the door.

Sighing heavily, I lay my head back on my pillows and stare up at the ceiling. I fiddle with my bracelet, trying to distract myself from the pain radiating up my ribs, but it's no use. "Nope."

It's not in my nature to sit around anyway, not when there's things I could be doing to help. I could use my research skills to try to dig up more on the men sent to assassinate Dolls or try to find every single bit of information on Constance Cluddy and her sons. Swinging my legs up and over the side of my bed I try to get up, but I move too quickly and the pain in my side brings tears to my eyes. "Okay definitely nope,. Baby steps Waverly."

I press my hand tightly to the wound and get to my feet. My laptop is only across the room but it feels miles away. Thankfully my phone buzzes, giving me an excuse to take a break. But when I see who's calling my heart only starts racing faster.

"Nicole, hi how's it going?"

"Hi Waverly, you sound funny are you alright?"

""Yeah totally, why wouldn't I be? Nope, everything is okay, just a normal day here at the Earp homestead." I say in that stupid, too cheery voice I do when I'm nervous and lying, and Nicole knows it.

"Something is definitely wrong. What's going on?"

I find the scared, protective tone to my girlfriend's voice sweet and can't help but blush. "Well... I sort of kind of got shot today! But don't worry, it was more of a graze really." I add quickly. "It's no big deal! It's just my side, I'll be fine."

"You're at the homestead? Don't move, I'll be right there!"

"You really don't have to, Nicole."

"I said I'll be right there." And with that my girlfriend hangs up the phone and I fling myself dramatically back onto the bed.

My knight in shining armor. Shit, but what do I tell her? I hate lying to her, I mean I understand why I have to but I really really hate lying to her. I think she knows something bigger is going on here in Purgatory but no one would just guess demons. She wouldn't believe it anyway.

Something in my gut tells me I'm wrong though. She would believe me, she would, but it doesn't change the fact that I still can't tell her. For now the story is that some punks were horsing around and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Believable right?

Running my fingers through my hair, I sigh and struggle too sit up cross legged. Nicole will be here in 10 minutes and I'm a hot mess, time to pull it together. I grab the mirror from my nightstand and try to tame the wild mess that is my hair. Not that Nicole will care at all if my hair is brushed or if my makeup is on. I just want to look good for her. It's strange, like I constantly want to impress her but I'm already so comfortable being myself around her. I've never felt this way about any one before...

"Waverly?" Shit, that was fast!

I quickly throw my hair up and make sure my bandage is still in place before yelling back. "Up here!"

Nicole comes barreling through the door and is by my side in seconds. Her strong yet soft hands cup my cheeks and her honey brown eyes are filled with tears as they search my body. "What happened baby?"

"For someone who is constantly giving out tickets for speeding and reckless driving you sure got here fast." I giggle nervously but Nicole only narrows her gaze. After a long, awkward pause I lift up my arm. "See, it's really not that bad."

Nicole doesn't say anything as she carefully removes the bandage with trembling fingers and inspects the injury. A gasp leaves her lips when she sees the deep, angry gash and her eyes go wide.

"See, not that bad! It definitely could have been worse."

Nicole is on her feet now, leaning over me. Without pause she cups my cheeks and brings our lips crashing together. A wave of happiness, comfort, and something else I can't quiet name rolls through my whole body making me tingle all the way down to my toes. I wrap my arms tightly around her shoulders, ignoring the pain to hold her even closer. Her lips move firmly, passionately against mine but all too soon she pulls away.

"You could have been killed."

"But I wasn't." I feel warm, wet tears roll onto my cheeks but they don't belong to me. "Hey, hey baby, it's okay. I wasn't, I'm still here with you."

"What happened Waverly?"

"Just an accident, you know? Some punks and a classic case of wrong place wrong time."

Nicole looks at me skeptically but doesn't push me. Instead she presses another soft kiss to my lips and whispers. "Tell me the truth when you're ready, okay?"

Guilt surges up inside me. Now it's my turn to place a comforting hand on her cheek. I find tears falling from my eyes but I don't care. For once it doesn't feel wrong to be this emotional and raw in front of someone who's not Wynonna. "I did almost die today, and the only thing I could think of while bullets flew through the window was that I never got to...I never got to tell you..."

She squeezes my hand tighter and uses her thumbs to wipe my eyes. I take a deep breath, completely sure in what I was about to share. "To tell you that I'm in love with you."

"Waverly." Nicole looks back and forth from my eyes to my lips, and in perfect harmony we meet in the middle. My fingers weave into her auburn hair, tugging her closer as she kisses me deeply. "I love you too." Nicole pulls back just enough to whisper that and I melt into her.

I will tell her the truth about the bullet wound, soon, but for now I told her that I love her and that is enough. We are enough.

AN: Hi everybody! Thank you for reading! Depending on the response I'll add another chapter or two but for now I just needed to start writing again and this came to me. 3 weeks ago I moved across the country and started a new job so I've been crazy busy and just not myself. I promise I'll post a new chapter for my clexa fic soon!


End file.
